You'll never be a wizard, Harry
by Greensleaves
Summary: Tous moldus, pas de sorcellerie! Harry Potter est atteint de troubles mentaux. Quand pour ses 16 ans, il est interné par ses parents à Hogwarts, des problèmes surgissent. La "malédiction" d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair? Voldemort y a toujours cru.
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU'LL NEVER BE A WIZARD, HARRY**_

La définition du blabla : Je suis folle, je sais…Je commence une fic sur Harry Potter alors que j'en ai une en cours sur Twilight ! Déjà que mon rythme de publication est très lent… M'en voulez pas ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux et que cette fiction vous plaira… Laissez des reviews, =P ! L'idée est là, c'est déjà ça ! Alors bonne lecture (après avoir lu le résumé et le Disclaimers ! ;P)

Résumé : Harry Potter est un moldu, fils de Lily et James Potter. Si Voldemort et les sorciers n'ont jamais existé, les problèmes sont bien là ! À cause de troubles psychologiques, il est interné.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.. Mais la trame est à moi =P…

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Au revoir…

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Son visage était humide, couvert de sueur. Ses mains moites cherchaient fébrilement ses lunettes. Quand il les eut enfin en mains, il les plaça de travers sur son nez. Ses maudits cauchemars le hantaient, toujours plus. Chaque nuit, il voyait la face blanche et cruelle s'approcher de lui. Chaque nuit, d'horribles yeux rouges le transperçaient de son regard dur.

Ne sachant que faire, il enleva rapidement son pyjama et enfila un T-shirt et un jean (_pour mesdemoiselles, il met quand même un boxer, =P_). Il entra dans sa salle de bain et passa un rapide coup de gant de toilette sur son visage. Il n'essaya pas de coiffer ses cheveux, tellement ils étaient indomptables. Merci Papa. Ses yeux verts – made in Maman – étaient brouillés de larmes. Après un tel cauchemar où il subissait des horreurs, il était difficile pour lui de garder contenance.

Il descendit avec fracas les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine où ses parents l'attendaient. Sa mère releva la tête de ses fourneaux, et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

- « J'allais venir te réveiller, mais tu es déjà là. » Dit sa mère d'une voix faible.

Quand à son père, il se borna à prêter au journal. Il buvait distraitement un café qui avait l'air trop brûlant pour être bu.

- « On déjeune puis on y va. » Annonça Lily.

- « Oui Maman. » Soupira Harry.

Lily lui servit quelques tartines de confiture à la framboise, des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable, et des œufs aux bacons.

- « Maman, je ne mangerai jamais tout ça ! » S'exclama Harry.

- « Je sais. Prends un peu de tout. Ça me fait tellement mal au cœur que tu partes. »

Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées de chaque plat, Harry rentra dans sa salle de bain pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Pour se brosser les dents, cette fois-ci. Il entendit son père rentrer dans sa chambre pour emporter son énorme valise, dans laquelle étaient les affaires qu'il utiliserait toute l'année.

Dix minutes plus tard, une petite Toyota Yaris grise quittai le garage de Godric's Hollow. Une demi dizaine d'heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au nord de Newcastle, devant l'établissement psychiatrique spécialisé pour mineur, Central Hospital, Hogwarts.

Ils sortirent tout trois de l'habitacle. Lily prit la main de son fils et dessina des cercles nerveux dessus avec son pouce.

- « Nous t'écrirons toutes les semaines, Harry. » Déclara-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Harry s'allumèrent de curiosité et d'avidité.

- « Vous allez m'offrir une chouette qui transportera toutes nos correspondances ? » Questionna l'adolescent.

Lily gémit tandis que James prenait la parole.

- « Harry, nous t'avons déjà expliqué que les facteurs se chargent de ça. Les hiboux ne distribuent pas les courriers ! »

- « Je n'ai pas dit hiboux, mais chouette ! »

- « Ça revient au même. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça n'existe pas. Tu sais, c'est à cause de tes croyances extrémistes et tes cauchemars que nous t'envoyons ici. Ça nous brise le cœur. J'aurais aimé qu'après cet accident, tout revienne normal. » Murmura James, songeur. « Tu sais que tes 16 ans sont dans une semaine. » Harry hocha de la tête. « Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir être présents. On sait combien ça coûte pour nous tous. Mais le pensionnat l'organisera. Cependant, nous aimerions que tu ouvres ton cadeau tant que nous sommes là, avec toi. »

James s'approcha de Lily et lui mit doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle sortit un paquet, tout de noir emballé, du coffre. Elle le tendit à Harry qui le prit avec précaution. Il le soupesa quelques secondes. Il était compact. Il sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un livre. Il s'assit et posa le paquet sur ses genoux. Il le déballa, prenant soin à ne pas déchirer le papier cadeau. Lily le regardait d'un air anxieux et James s'était tendu.

- « Ooooh ! » S'exclama Harry. « Merci Papa ! Merci Maman ! C'est génial, comme dans mon rêve ! Je l'utiliserai pour vous écrire ! »

Lily soupira en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses fines lèvres. Au moins, elle arrivait à faire plaisir à son fils. James partageait le même bonheur que sa femme et son fils, même si il aurait préféré qu'Harry désire un objet 'adapté' à sa tranche d'âge, comme un Ipod ou un téléphone portable. Il l'embrassa sur le front, intimant à sa petite famille d'y aller.

Tous les trois, ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme était un psychiatre/psychologue de renom. Après de brillante étude, il était parvenu à rétablir et soigner des personnes atteintes des cas les plus extrêmes. Il y a 35 ans, il avait ouvert cet internat. Plusieurs personnes avaient pu bénéficier des soins et traitements particuliers et efficaces de cet établissement. Alors qu'il avait largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite, il travaillait encore.

Lily, James et Harry entrèrent par la porte boisée, sur laquelle était marquée l'inscription en lettre dorée « Albus Dumbledore, Directeur », dans le bureau. Il était spacieux, avec beaucoup d'étagères, où des dossiers sciemment triés étaient étalés. La table lui servant de bureau était organisée : sur le côté droit trôné un ordinateur, et sur le gauche une bonbonnière.

- « Bienvenue, Mr et Mrs Potter. Je suis ravi que vous soyez là, avec Harry. Beaucoup de personnes se décommandent sans prévenir. » Expliqua-t-il. « Cet établissement fait peur, à ce qu'il paraît. » Lily et James échangèrent un regard surpris. « Nous avons un sujet délicat, à ce qu'il paraît. »

Il se leva, et rejoignit Harry.

- « Jeune homme, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Ceci peut être plus ou moins considéré comme un centre de rééducation. Vous suivrez les cours correspondants à votre niveau et section. Vous disposerez d'un suivi psychologique obligatoire. Vous aurez un dortoir pour vous seul, comme chaque élève-ci présent. Maintenant, suivez-moi, si Mr et Mrs Potter veulent bien patienter quelques minutes. »

Les parents hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approbation. Albus Dumbledore entraina Harry dans une pièce adjacente et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle lumineuse. Le directeur invita le jeune adolescent à s'asseoir. Il prit un encrier et une plume de la bibliothèque et les positionna face au jeune homme.

- « Tu aimes écrire avec ceci, d'après tes parents ». Ensuite, Dumbledore donna à Harry une feuille où diverses questions étaient posées.

- « Pour t'aider, j'ai besoin que tu réponds à toutes ces questions sans exception, le plus fidèlement possible. Pendant ce temps, je vais parler à tes parents. »

Harry regarda la feuille, ou plutôt le dossier de questions avec perplexité. Il feuilleta rapidement et finit par se saisir de la plume. Il la trempa rapidement dans l'encre.

_Quel âge avez-vous ?_ 16ans.

_Depuis quand avez-vous développé vos particularités ?_ J'avais 4ans, juste après l'accident.

_Faites-vous souvent des rêves ?_ Pas des rêves, des cauchemars.

_De quoi parlent-ils ?_ De mort, de souffrance de violence.

Les questions – qui auraient pu paraître idiotes ou anodines – étaient une véritable mine d'or pour Minerva MacGonagall, spécialiste dans l'étude des caractères à travers l'écriture et la syntaxe. Et évidemment, il en était de même pour Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier parlait modalité et fonctionnement avec James et Lily Potter. Rapidement, il les avait mis en confiance. Puis, il leur avait proposé de se joindre à leur association, _The Order Of The Phoenix_. Cette dernière était spécialisée dans l'aide aux enfants en difficulté, et les parents qui y participaient contribuaient fortement à son évolution et son développement. Grâce à elle, Dumbledore avait pu récolter assez l'argent nécessaire pour deux nouveaux centres spécialisées, comme Beaux-Bâtons en France et Durmstrang en Bulgarie. De plus, elle avait d'autres rôles humanitaires, comme la défense des droits des mineurs. Elle luttait contre une association, The Death Eaters & Voldemort, le chef surnommé _You-Know-Who. _Voldemort était un cas récidiviste que, malgré tous les efforts déployés, Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à soigner.

Au bout de 45 minutes, l'entretien était terminé. Lily et James Potter se préparèrent à partir. Ils rejoignirent Harry, le vieil homme leur laissant l'intimité des adieux.

Si Lily avait les larmes aux yeux, James s'obligeait à rester stoïque. Néanmoins, il se trahissait par des gestes nerveux comme lorsqu'il tremblait ou traçait des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Lily.

Lily serra fort son fils dans ses bras, comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois.

- « On ne t'oubliera pas. On t'écrira souvent et on te ramènera à la maison toutes les vacances ! Sois sage et donne ce que tu as de meilleur pour guérir ! »

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. Malgré « l'handicap » d'Harry, la mère et le fils avaient toujours très complices. Harry partageait ses rêves et inquiétudes avec elle, une des seules personnes avec qui il avait accordé sa confiance. Malgré cela, il lui avait longtemps reproché de l'avoir inscrit dans ce centre. Sa rancune n'avait pas duré puisque sa mère faisait tout pour son bien.

Harry se sépara de sa mère et s'avança vers son père. James n'était pas du genre démonstratif quand il s'agissait des sentiments comme l'amour, la tristesse. Ou sinon, il les exprimait mal. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- « Tu sais que l'on t'aime de tout notre cœur. Et jamais rien ne te remplacera, Harry. Tu es notre fils. J'espère seulement que tu verras la réalité en face. »

Le discours était solennel, presque inapproprié pour des adieux père-fils. Harry remarqua l'émotion présente dans la voix de son père, les légers trémolos modifiant la voix rauque de son père. Dans une brève accolade, ils se séparèrent.

- « Au revoir. » Murmura Harry, le son de sa voix étant rendu sourd par la tristesse.

Après que ses parents aient quitté la pièce, Albus Dumbledore le rejoignit.

- « Alors, Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore. « Je sais, ça fait toujours mal de s'éloigner de ses parents pour de longs mois. Je dois dire que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des crises de larmes ! » Le vieux lui adressa un sourire sympathique. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à prendre tes repères aujourd'hui, mais j'ai une affaire extrêmement urgente. Des imprévus n'arrivent jamais les jours de soleil ! Donc, il y en aura toujours ici ! » Albus rit seul. « Ta chambre se situe dans le couloir en face, 5ème porte à gauche ! Sur ce, à demain pour la rentrée ! »

Il sortit par une autre porte, près de la fenêtre. Il observa la pièce, puis sortit. Il se trompa de porte, puisque cette fois-ci, il atterrit dans une pièce circulaire, remplit de dossiers.

Par défaut, il prit la porte à sa gauche. Oui parce que gauche égale malheur, et donc, droite égale bonheur et qu'esprit d'Harry égal contradiction avec autre esprit. Ou sinon, Harry égal illogisme et chaos.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une voix rêveuse et calme l'interpella.

- « Alors, toi aussi, tu les voix, ces chevaux dits de la mort ? »

* * *

Voilà fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! - Juste modifié quelques incohérences.

Bon, la voix rêveuse vous dit quelque choses ! Des idées ? Laissez vos critiques (review =D) !

Les chapitres se feront plus long au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance !

Biz et à + ! ^^

Greensleaves.


	2. Chapter 2

« Hum… Quels chevaux ? » s'exclama Harry, en retournant.

Il se retrouva face à une jeune fille blonde, assez petite, les yeux globuleux et rêveurs.

« Heu… Eh, bien, non. » Répondit le jeune homme, avec un sourire crispé.

« Luna ! » appela une autre voix féminine, qui le fit sursauter. « Il est nouveau… Ne le perturbe pas dès son arrivée ! »

La propriétaire de cette voix apparue. Un autre petit bout de personne, à peine plus grande que la blonde. Des cheveux longs, dans tous les sens, un pull d'homme qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, un leggings, des baskets… Et une tonne de livres dans ses bras.

La blonde, Luna, se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec une pointe de mélancolie dans le regard.

« J'aurais cru… J'aurai cru que quelqu'un comme moi viendrait… »

Elle lui tourna le dos et rejoignit la brunette. Harry les suivit du regard, les voyant s'éloigner. D'un coup, il réalisa. Comment se sortir de ce dédale !

« Hé, les filles ! Attendez-moi ! »

La brune sembla renifler avec dédain. La blonde sourit. _Un futur ami_, pensa-t-elle. Il courut jusqu'à elles. Quand il se retrouva devant elles, il rougit, ne savant pas quoi dire.

« Hum… Heu… Alors… »

« Si tu commençais par aligner sujet, verbe, complément pour former une phrase, ça t'aiderai peut-être. » Fit remarquer la brunette.

Harry eut envie de lui répondre mais il ne trouva pas les mots.

« Le nouveau est un muet… » Le provoqua-t-elle.

La fille aux livres soupira.

« D'accord, t'arrives dans un établissement pour déglingués mentaux, et tu as face à toi deux tarées, auxquelles tu ne sais pas quoi pour demander ton chemin. Pour rejoindre ta chambre. Ou le réfectoire… » Elle soupira.

« Granger. Mon nom est Hermione Granger. J'ai 15ans. Mes parents m'ont foutue ici par ce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi, il y a un an et demi. Je vivais et vis dans les livres. A toi, maintenant. »

« Harry. Harry Potter. Main je préfère qu'on m'appelle Harry. J'aime pas Potter. J'fais souvent des cauchemars glauques, c'est pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Luna… J'ai ce qu'ils appellent des hallucinations » Dit la blonde, en rêvassant.

« Potter… Allons manger. » Déclara Hermione.

« Harry. Mon prénom est Harry. »

« J'ai compris, Potter. » Répondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Bon… Ne pas lui dicter une conduite, se dit Harry. Il les suivit d'un pas peu assuré.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois. Harry s'arrêta un peu surpris. Les filles, habituées, n'étaient nullement impressionnées, elle. Hermione poussa la porte, d'un geste décidé. Lorsqu'elle allait dans la salle commune, avec qui que se soit, c'est-à-dire Luna principalement, c'était toujours elle qui ouvrait la porte. Toujours. Une sorte d'accord tacite s'était établie entre elle. Hermione marchait toujours devant, ouvrait les portes. Luna la couvrait et empruntait des livres pour elle, ou d'autres trucs du genre. Luna n'aimait pas être seule, ni prendre les choses en main.

Ils se faufilèrent tout trois dans l'interstice qu'Hermione avait ''créé'' en ouvrant la porte. Elle était frêle, et la porte immense.

Harry prit un petit moment à observer la salle. Gargantuesque. Le plafond semblait sans fin. Les tables étaient tellement longues qu'ils croyaient qu'elles se rejoignaient au bout en un point. Foutu aspect de perspective.

Pourtant, le plus choquant ne se trouvait pas dans l'immensité de ces lieux. Mais dans les regards des autres gens. Ou élèves. Ou autres, ils ne savaient. A leur entrée, ils avaient tous abandonné leur repas, posé leurs couverts. Ils n'étaient pas accueillants, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Leur visage arborait différentes expressions. Pour certains, du dégoût d'autre, de la moquerie. Jamais une once de sympathie. Pas envers lui, mais Luna, Hermione. Il y avait tellement peu de solidarité entre ces être, des personnes unies par leur rejet des autres ?

Hermione et Luna accélérèrent.

Les rires et les insultes commencèrent à fuser.

« Tiens, Mlle Guenilles et Folle-Dingue daignent se présenter au dîner. »

« Je les déteste. Tous. » Murmura rageusement Hermione.

Elle releva la tête et afficha un air sardonique. Luna aperçut des places libres. Elle prit rapidement Hermione et Harry par la main et les emmena s'asseoir.

Ils avaient commencé à manger. La curiosité tiraillait Harry.

« Pourquoi », commença-t-il, un peu apeuré par le regard qu'Hermione lui jetait, « Pourquoi vous traitent-ils ainsi ? Ils sont comme vous, non ? ».

« Non. », le coupa sèchement Hermione.

Visiblement, elle était vexée.

« En fait, tous ceux qui sont dans cette école ne sont pas forcément des handicapés mentaux, comme nous les appelons si bien, » expliqua Luna. « Par exemple, un quart des adolescents sont ici car leurs parents ne savent pas les gérer, les éduquer. On leur trouve un soutien psychologique. Mais, généralement, ils sont furieux d'être ici, et ne rêvent que de partir. Ils se moquent de nous car ils s'estiment supérieurs. M'enfin. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » Ajouta Hermione. « Les surdoués qui sont rejetés par les autres élèves suivent une scolarité plus… perfectionnée, élaborée. »

Luna continua.

« Ils y a aussi des enfants battus par leurs parents ou famille, agressés sexuellement qui sont ici. Et les Handicapés Mentaux et Moteurs. Nous, entre autres. »

Ça faisait du monde. Beaucoup.

« Et vous vous reconnaissez, entre vous ? »

« Oui… Suffit de voir leur tête, leur élocution, leur démarche… »

« Hum, je suis ne suis pas si observateur, Hermione. »

« Tu devrais. C'est utile, ici tu sais », soupira-t-elle.

« On a des badges indiquant notre ''statut''. Des rouges pour nous, des verts pour les blondinets rebelles, des bleus pour les intellos, et les jaunes pour les… euh… Traumatisés, » expliqua Luna, s'essayant à l'humour.

« Tu sais que c'est plus drôle quand tu parles de tes radis qui marchent », dit Hermione.

Harry les regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais estima qu'il avait déjà assez posé de questions pour aujourd'hui.

La nuit était tombée. L'angoisse montait lentement en lui. Sa faim s'estompait. Il posa ses couverts.

« Hermione, Luna… ». Elles levèrent leur regard vers lui. « Je… Je suis désolé, mais… Je n'ai plus faim. »

« Et ? »

« Eh, bien. J'aimerai… Enfin, si vous pouviez me conduire à ma chambre. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard.

« Dumbledore t'a indiqué ta chambre avant de partir ? »

« Oui. 5ème porte, couloir à gauche de son bureau. Mais je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. » Admit le brun.

« Suis moi. » Lui ordonna Hermione.

Luna se leva également et prit Harry par la main. Ils la suivirent mais Luna marchait un peu lentement. La brunette avait quelques mètres d'avance sur eux. Dans le couloir à peine éclairé, Luna l'arrêta contre un mur. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son visage approchant du sien.

« Tu sais… Elle a l'air dure et est toujours comme ça, mais c'est une chouette fille ! »

Et elle s'éloigna.

Elle l'entraina à sa suite. Plus près d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi trainiez-vous autant ! » Luna rit. Harry soupira.

Hermione secoua sa tête. Tarés. Ils étaient tous tarés. Ne pouvait-elle pas donc rencontrer quelqu'un de sensé !

« Harry. Ta chambre dans ce couloir. Couloir Gryffondor. Tu le reconnaitras facilement, aux tapis rouges sur le sol. Luna et moi sommes aussi dans ce couloir. Je m'arrête ici. C'est ma chambre. Mais je suppose que tu sais lire, Potter. »

Il y a avait une plaquette dorée accrochée à sa porte, son nom écrit dessus.

« Salut ! » dit Luna, en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte.

Harry continua de longer le couloir, côte à côte avec la lilliputienne blonde.

« Harry ! Ma chambre est là. La tienne est quelques portes plus loin ! ».

Elle le fit tournoyer dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

Il se retrouvait à présent seul dans le couloir. Une porte, deux portes, trois portes… Il y était.

_Harry Potter_

Son nouveau chez soi. Il ouvrit lentement la porte.

La chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Impersonnelle. Un placard, un bureau, un lit une place. Toilettes, douche, lavabo, dans un coin. Il espérait pouvoir mettre un peu de ''lui'' dedans.

Hermione était furieuse. Elle détestait cette école, les instituteurs, les psychologues, les élèves. Elle voulait partir. L'idée d'y rester jusqu'à sa majorité lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Ce soir encore uns psy viendrait la voir. Il dira la comprendre mais ne l'écoutera pas. Elle balança rageusement un coussin sur le sol.

Luna était heureuse. Un nouveau venu, intéressant, qui plus est. Le psy viendrait la voir ce soir, encore. Il dirait qu'elle est complètement délurée. Mais elle s'en fichait pour l'instant. Elle était heureuse. Mais fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Elle ne ferma pas sa porte à clef, mais s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit directement. Tant pis pour le psy.

Harry se retrouva vraiment seul depuis près de deux heures et demie pour la première. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'aurait pas sa mère pour le réconforter après des cauchemars. Il n'y aura probablement que des élèves pour se moquer de sa faiblesse. Il imaginait mal Hermione le réconforter. Luna non plus. Au mieux, ce serait des psychologues avec de la fausse compassion dans le regard. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit.

Il n'avait pas la volonté de ''faire mieux'' pour guérir. Il ferma les yeux. Inspira. Expira. Il n'était pas fatigué.

L'envie de pensée l'avait quitté en ce moment. Il s'avança vers sa fenêtre et regarda à travers. Il ne voyait rien. Le ciel noir, sans étoile, et un lampadaire qui éclairait une cour bétonnée sans vie. Il donna un coup de point dans le mur. On ne lui laissait même pas la possibilité de voir un peu de ''nature''. Il ferma ses volets. Il fit son lit. Il rangea ses habits dans la commode. Les gestes mécaniques étaient tellement simples ! Pas besoin de réfléchir, ni de penser. S'il pouvait avoir le choix de sa nature en cet instant, Harry n'hésiterait pas un instant et deviendrait un robot.

Harry regarda son réveil. 9 : 30. La nuit était tombée, le ciel vide, l'atmosphère angoissante. La respiration d'Harry s'alourdit. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Pas encore.

La porte grinça.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« Harry Potter, je présume. » Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa voix était sèche et grave.

« Oui. » Harry releva sa tête.

« Je suis Severus Rogue, psychologue en charge de vous. Nous allons être amenés à nous fréquenter très souvent. Je propose de commencer par apprendre à nous connaître. »

Harry acquiesça. Rogue affichait un air plutôt sympathique – bien qu'il y ait une étincelle de mépris dans ses yeux. Sa voix froide contrastait avec ses paroles.

« Bien. Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis Harry Potter. J'ai 16 ans. »

« Moi, 37 ans. »

Harry le regarda en écarquillant ses yeux. Il lui révélait son âge – ce que ses professeurs ne faisaient jamais.

« Vous… Vous ne les faites pas ! » bégaya Harry essayant de rattraper son impolitesse. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Rogue se tenait droit, tel un militaire. Son nez était aquilin, ses yeux très petits, avec un regard qui transperçait les autres. Ses cheveux, propres, coiffés et noirs étaient liés en catogan, et ses habits étaient très sombres. Il n'était ni beau ni harmonieux, mais imposant, avec un air assez jeune.

Rogue afficha un rictus, et Harry ne sut s'il était de dégoût ou d'amusement.

« Bien… Je suppose que je dois commencer ? »

« Jeune homme… _Je _vous poserai le question, _vous _y répondrez. »

Harry se redressa. Il attendait.

« Commençons… », dit Rogue. « Quel est votre jeux préféré ? »

« Hum… Je n'ai jamais beaucoup joué… Ah, si. J'aimais bien les dames. Mais c'est parce que ma mère me laissait gagner quand j'étais petit ! ».

« Bon. Bien. Vous lisez beaucoup ? »

« Non, pas tant que ça. Enfin… Vous savez, je n'ai jamais aimé les grands classiques. J'aime bien le fantastique. Comme… Comme _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_… J'ai beaucoup aimé. Vraiment, je vous assure. Mais mon ancienne prof de français n'apprécie – enfin, ne supporte – pas ce genre de roman. Elle ne jurait que par Balzac et Zola. »

« Et du côté film ? Je suppose que vous restez sur du fantastique, aussi. Moi j'adore les documentaires et les reportages historiques ! »

« Désolé de vous décevoir professeur, mais j'aime bien le cinéma 'grand public' ».

Rogue le jaugea du regard.

« Pas professeur. Severus… »

Un silence entre les deux hommes s'en suivit.

« Bien professeur… enfin, Severus. »

« Je pense que l'entretien est terminé. »

Rogue sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry attendit un instant. Il se déshabilla et enfila un boxer propre. Il se mit dans ses draps et attendit le marchand de sable avec angoisse.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Les pas de Severus Rogue résonnaient dans le couloir Gryffondor. Il avait finit ses 'rendez-vous'. Le nouveau, Potter, n'avait pas l'air très dégourdi. La blondinette était assez maligne en s'endormant avant l'entretien. La Miss-je-te-regarde-de-mon-air-supérieur-et-dédaigneux avait fermé sa bouche pendant toute la séance – ce qui l'avait énervé. Le Londubat avait encore eu peur de lui et avait passé son temps à lui balancer tous les coussins, oreillers et peluches qu'il avait sous la main. L'imbécile de roux l'avait supplié et s'était traîné à ses genoux pour qu'il lui refile un pauvre petit morceau de gâteau – ce qui n'avait pas marché.

C'en était fini de son travail de psy pour aujourd'hui.

Rogue arrivait au bout du couloir. Les toilettes étaient proches. Il regarda dans la pénombre. Personne en vue. Il y entra.

Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche de jean noir. Il inspira. Il touchait au but. Après ce coup de fil, il n'aurait plus que quelques années, quatre ans tout au plus, à tenir.

Il composa un numéro abrégé. 666.

Appeler.

Les bips sonores retentirent et résonnèrent dans son oreille.

Il prit la parole.

« Maître. J'ai enfin les informations. »

L'homme parla respectueusement au téléphone avec son maître. Quand la conversion s'arrêta, l'homme sombre tourna les talons et partit.

L'une des portes des cabinets s'ouvrit. Derrière, les yeux brillants d'Hermione Granger guettaient…

**Voilà, voilà, après de longs mois d'absence. J'ai complètement perdu le fil directeur de mon histoire, tellement ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit.**

**Mais quand je me suis reconnectée et que j'ai vu des lecteurs/lectrices qui me demandaient de continuer – désolée de ne pas vous répondre – je me suis dit que je ne pouvait pas laisser tel quel l'histoire. Et me voilà repartie et plongée dedans.**

**J'vais profiter des vacances pour écrire plein de chapitres – mais pas contre je pense que ce sera publié vers la rentrée – pas d'internet au camping !**

**Salut !**

**P.S : Laisser des reviews donne vraiment envie à l'auteur de continuer son histoire !**

**Greensleaves.**


End file.
